mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Troll Call
The Troll Call was a weekly Hiveswap event whereby a pair of new canonical Hiveswap trolls were revealed every Wednesday around 20:00 CET on the What Pumpkin tumblr and on a dedicated tracker on Hiveswap.com, in what was likely intended to be a build-up for the planned release of Hiveswap: Act 2 in the Spring of 2018. Troll Call was announced and debuted on November 11th, 2017, via the What Pumpkin Tumblr, with the reveal of the first two Troll Call trolls, Zebede Tongva and Tyzias Entykk. The last two trolls, Lanque Bombyx and Remele Namaaq, were revealed on March 14th, 2018, exactly 6 months after the release of Hiveswap: Act 1 (September 14th, 2017). Although this marked the end of the Troll Call, What Pumpkin hinted that the event may return in the future and that we should "wait and sea", perhaps hinting that a future Troll Call would introduce some Seadwellers, who were not present in this initial run. The Troll Call tracker originally consisted of an image of 36 "troll cards", containing the images of each Troll Call troll that was to be featured in silhouette, with cards being filled in with detail and a link to further information about each troll as they were revealed. The 36 silhouettes represented 38 Troll Call trolls (37 if the Soleil twins are counted as a single entity), revealed in total (as the Soleil twins take up only a single card, as do Folykl and Kuprum). All of the revealed Troll Call trolls later went on to be featured in Hiveswap Friendsim volumes, building on their characters and giving them a greater spotlight. The original bullet information points did not influence much of the trolls' personality while they were written in Friendsim (and consequently in Hiveswap Act 2) and on December 6th, 2018, this tracker was overhauled to include some more accurate bullet points about each troll and highlight their Friendsim volumes. This update also revealed the signs of the few trolls who until that point had remained signless. All of the Troll Call trolls bear symbols taken from the Alternian library of signs known as the extended zodiac. Information regarding sign names, Lunar Sway and Aspect are provided by the official Hiveswap website's Extended Zodiac section. As the Hiveswap and Hauntswitch games are believed to not be directly linked to The Game, any information regarding aspects and lunar sway may not be relevant to Hiveswap itself. Troll statistics and demography The Troll Call introduced 38 individual Alternian trolls from the Homestuck/Hiveswap universe, radically expanding the number of named troll characters known. "Two" trolls, Barzum and Baizli Soleil, represent the unique case of two troll bodies with a single mind, and so the total number could be regarded as being 37 individuals, depending upon the framing used. Of these trolls, fifteen are addressed as male, twenty-one are addressed as female and two are addressed as gender-neutral. Although gender counts cannot be directly made as terms of address are not necessarily an indicator of gender, Charun and Cirava (the same pair who are confirmed to be addressed as gender neutral), have been confirmed to be non-binary, and one troll, Lanque, has been confirmed to be transgender (It is unknown if in Alternian culture the two non-binary trolls would also be considered transgender). These three trolls represent the first known example of non-binary and transgender individuals in Alternian culture, as well as, in Lanque, the first explicitly transgender character in the Homestuck/Hiveswap canon. Of the 38 trolls, there are three burgundy-bloods, three bronze-bloods, five gold-bloods, four olive-bloods, five jade-bloods , five teal-bloods, four cerulean-bloods, four indigo-bloods, and five purple-bloods. The Troll Call did not reveal any lime-bloods, or any new blood mutants or seadwellers. The lack of seadwellers could be seen to reflect their comparative rarity of highbloods to lowbloods described in Homestuck, although the rest of the revealed trolls do not follow such a ratio, and in fact the two lowest rungs of the hemospectrum are the least represented in the Troll Call. Given this, perhaps the lack of seadwellers was more of a deliberate choice, and furthermore it was hinted that Seadwellers may appear in a future iteration of the Troll Call. Two trolls, Ardata and Marvus, had unknown signs, although Marvus was briefly depicted in the Troll Call roster wearing the Caprist sign on a top hat. What Pumpkin later stated that this was not his actual sign, however, this turned out to be a lie when the two missing signs were revealed in December 2018. Only one troll had an unknown name; Karako Pierot (Referred to as "Who is this?" before his name was revealed in his Friendsim volume), although one other, Elwurd, has an unknown first name and is thus known only by her second name. It is possible that this and other unknown details will be revealed in later Hiveswap/Hauntswitch acts/content. Going by the lunar sways associated with their extended zodiac signs, 23 trolls have Prospit sway, whereas only 15 have Derse sway, and two others have unknown sway due to their having unknown signs. The reason for this uneven lunar sway ratio, with a tendency for the introduced trolls to have Prospit sway, if there is one, is unknown. The disparity may rather be simply coincidental (or accidental on the part of What Pumpkin). The most represented aspect is Hope with 6 trolls (4 Prospit, 2 Derse), while the least represented is Life with one troll (Lanque, a Prospit dreamer). There are no Prospit-bound trolls that are also Void-bound, and there are no Derse-bound trolls that are either Life-bound or Time-bound. The list of aspects based on troll call representation is Hope (6), Mind (5), Doom (4), Breath (3), Heart (3), Rage (3), Time (3), Blood (3), Void (3), Light (2), Space (2), and Life (1). Troll Call trolls The following list is made in order of introduction, not by order of the hemospectrum. Zebede Tongva Zebede Tongva is a gold-blooded troll with the Gempio sign (The Concise, Prospit sway, Light-bound). *aspiring beekeeper *3 hours too far away to visit *subchirps you when you don't Bullet points as of December 6, 2018: *Two days too far to visit *Sub-chirps you when you don't *Hard HATCHED2DANCE stan Tyzias Entykk Tyzias Entykk is a teal-blooded troll with the Licer sign (The Charmer, Prospit sway, Blood-bound) *sleeps once a week *ask her about her controversial theories regarding traditional jurisprudence *that's not coffee Her bullet points remained unchanged except for capitalization changes. Mallek Adalov Mallek Adalov is a cerulean-blooded troll with the Scorist sign (The Mutineer, Prospit sway, Time-bound) *master of the blockchain *13 piercings as of the last count *sweet kicks Bullet points as of December 6, 2018: *12 piercings at last count *Surprisingly competent cook *He could own your entire system Daraya Jonjet Daraya Jonjet is a jade-blooded troll with the Virnius sign (The Fierce, Prospit sway, Hope-bound) *been in detention for her entire life *imitation grubhorn bracelet *ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb Bullet points as of December 6, 2018: *Been in detention for her entire life *Imitation grubhorn bracelet *Apathy level varies Barzum Soleil Barzum Soleil is a purple-blooded troll with the Capriun sign (The Cartographer, Derse sway, Breath-bound) *they share a lusus / share everything *communicate with each other telepathically... / through unbroken dead-eyed stares *tragicomic Bullet points as of December 6, 2018: *Finish each other's sentences *Communicate telepathically *Two clowns, or two halves of one clown? Baizli Soleil Baizli Soleil is a purple-blooded troll with the Caprimini sign (The Perilous, Derse sway, Doom-bound) *share a lusus / they share everything *with each other telepathically... / ...and through unbroken dead-eyed stares *keeps hydrated Bullet points as of December 6, 2018: *Finish each other's sentences *Communicate telepathically *Two clowns, or two halves of one clown? Nihkee Moolah Nihkee Moolah is an indigo-blooded troll with the Sagicorn sign (The Wild, Prospit sway, Rage-bound) *active in Muscular Theatre *lost a leg but gained the upper hand *subcultural gatekeeper Her bullet points remained unchanged except for capitalization changes. Chahut Maenad Chahut Maenad is a purple-blooded troll with the Caprinius sign (The Credulous, Prospit sway, Hope-Bound) *2 weeks from exile *single and ready to mangle *loves to scrapbook! Her bullet points remained unchanged except for capitalization changes. Diemen Xicali Diemen Xicali is a rust-blooded troll with the Arrius sign (The Visualizer, Derse sway, Hope-bound). *All About That Oblong Meat Product *oblong meat product contents: uncertain *current oblong meat product temperature: 65 degrees fahrenheit Bullet points as of December 6, 2018: *Meat enthusiast *Living the nomadic shrubbery lifestyle *Cheerfully nihilist Skylla Koriga Skylla Koriga is a bronze-blooded troll with the Taurist sign (The Prosperous, Prospit sway, Time-bound). *vegetarian, somehow *mouth twig passed down from her lusus's mouth *what IS tarnation? Bullet points as of December 6, 2018: *Lusus wrangler *She's why you don't mess with a rustblood's ranch *Grubcakes, anyone? Folykl Darane Folykl Darane is a gold-blooded troll with the Gemittarius sign (The Sapient, Derse sway, Void-bound). *quietly drains psychic energy like an app you forgot to close out *whats a shower Bullet points as of December 6, 2018: *Hugely draining to be around *Greasy Kuprum Maxlol Kuprum Maxlol is a gold-blooded troll with the Gemnius sign (The Canny, Prospit sway, Hope-bound). *knows exactly to the best psychics and is, sincerely, THRILLED *strident online crusader for the empire His bullet points remained unchanged except for capitalization changes. Charun Krojib Charun Krojib is an olive-blooded troll with the Leiborn sign (The Paradox, Derse sway, Rage-bound). *lost and found artist *eats worms inside their cave, not as bad as it sounds *deconstructively organized Their bullet points remained unchanged except for capitalization changes. Amisia Erdehn Amisia Erdehn is an indigo-blooded troll with the Sagira sign (The Tenable, Prospit sway, Mind-bound). *money can't buy talent but it does buy very expensive lessons *cutting off heads is harder than you'd think *makes her own paint Bullet points as of December 6, 2018: *Art-blocked for the past five sweeps *Makes all her own paints *Now auditioning muses Polypa Goezee Polypa Goezee is an olive-blooded troll with the Leus sign (The Flexible, Prospit sway, Breath-bound). *can't catch her if she's on fire* *pitiless mercenary *gives excellent relationship advice... to the highest bidder *bandages unrelated to fire Bullet points as of December 6, 2018: *Highblood, lowblood, doesn't matter. She'll take the job *Can't catch her if she's on fire *Nuanced opinions on popular culture Tegiri Kalbur Tegiri Kalbur is a teal-blooded troll with the Libitarrius sign (The Hidden, Derse sway, Void-bound). *Just according to plan.* *over 300 confirmed culls *now that alternia is on fire and the lowbloods are at the door, you ask for his help? *Translator's note: plan means tactical contingistrat Bullet points as of December 6, 2018: *Call him senpai *Incredibly shitty swordplay *It gives him no pleasure to do this, but the law is the law Tirona Kasund Tirona Kasund is a teal-blooded troll with the Liblo sign (The Inescapable, Prospit sway, Heart-bound). *tattleterror *His Honorable Tyranny's littlest fan *ruthless calculus Bullet points as of December 6, 2018: *His Honorable Tyranny's littlest fan *Tattleterror *Ruthless memeagandist Lynera Skalbi Lynera Skalbi is a jade-blooded troll with the Viriborn sign (The Stringent, Derse sway, Rage-bound). *self-appointed to the honor roll *hollow-point bullet journal *she's got a list of names and they're all in red, underlined Bullet points as of December 6, 2018: *Self-appointed to the honor roll *Hollow-point bullet journal *Endless devotion ?????? Elwurd ?????? Elwurd is a cerulean-blooded troll with the Scornius sign (The Radical, Prospit sway, Hope-bound). Her other aliases include Gaegrl, Rxsell and Skalpr. *has her shit together *knows your mom *not vriska Bullet points as of December 6, 2018: *Many names and even more for sale *A fantastic date *Your crush is cute, kid, but don't get any ideas Galekh Xigisi Galekh Xigisi is an indigo-blooded troll with the Sagicer sign (The Hostess, Prospit sway, Blood-bound). *[citation needed] *knows too much *not finished talking Bullet points as of December 6, 2018: *Coffee snob *Knows his shit, somehow still annoying *[citation needed] Vikare Ratite Vikare Ratite is a bronze-blooded troll with the Taurza sign (The Revealer, Derse sway, Mind-bound). *absurd dreams of non-interstellar flight *feet on the ground, head in the sky *huge Hatched 2 Dance stan Bullet points as of December 6, 2018: *Considering the firmament above *Unfortunately still landbound *Stiff upper lip Boldir Lamati Boldir Lamati is an olive-blooded troll with the Lelo sign (The Steadfast, Prospit sway, Heart-bound). *big coat, bigger secrets *on a mission to expose the deep-state lunacracy *foil-lined hat protects her from celestial influences Her bullet points remained unchanged except for capitalization changes. Cirava Hermod Cirava Hermod is a gold-blooded troll with the Gemrius sign (The Perceptive, Derse sway, Hope-bound). *they shouldn't be alive *MOISTUREWAVE ✌️ AESTHETIC *¯\_(ツ)_/¯ (but with horns) Bullet points as of December 6, 2018: *Huge online but laying low; they've been burned before *Honestly shouldn't be alive *Mad selfie game Tagora Gorjek Tagora Gorjek is a teal-blooded troll with the Liga sign (The Dogged, Derse sway, Space-bound). *call him gor-gor *antisocial climber *if he's talking you've already lost Bullet points as of December 6, 2018: *Call him GorGor *A luxury few can afford *If he's talking you've already lost Ardata Carmia Ardata Carmia is a cerulean-blooded troll with the Scormini sign (The Martyr, Derse sway, Doom-bound), although it was initially hidden by a cape in her Troll Call reveal card, it was revealed with the update of Troll Call. *bloodthirsty on main *fresh to death sentence *probably vriska Bullet points as of December 6, 2018: *Bloodthirsty on main *Makes her own capes *Small business owner Marvus Xoloto Marvus Xoloto is a purple-blooded troll with the Caprist sign (The Audacious, Prospit sway, Time-bound). This sign was briefly visible on his top hat on the Troll Call site; the top hat was later removed with a statement from whatpumpkin commenting: "That wasn’t his actual sign, though. Marvus is a trickster, AKA, a lying piece of shit. You’ll have to wait ‘till ACT 2 to see his actual sign. Never trust a clown, kids. They’re addicted to pranks." In the next Troll Call his hat was returned, only to be removed again sometime later. *runs the shitshow *midsummer nightmare *texting your sister Bullet points as of December 6, 2018: *Runs the shitshow *Slam or Get Culled Grand Champion *Mirthful idolatry Fozzer Velyes Fozzer Velyes is a burgundy-blooded troll with the Aro sign (The Lost, Derse sway, Heart-bound). *his spade's slick *practicing orthodox decompositionist *hey, this one has a shovel! Bullet points as of December 6, 2018: *Dialectical materialist *Maintains his own corpsefield *A staunch royalist, recently Stelsa Sezyat Stelsa Sezyat is a teal-blooded troll with the Licen sign (The Worshipper, Derse sway, Blood-bound). *no accounting for taste *troll jewish *wait, what did you mean, "texting your sister" Bullet points as of December 6, 2018: *No time to talk darling she's incredibly busy make an appointment she'll pencil you in *Files for her files *Sensible heels Wanshi Adyata Wanshi Adyata is a jade-blooded troll with the Virmino sign (The Inexhaustible, Prospit sway, Doom-bound). *The brooding coverns' resident tomewriggler *big name in the Soldier Purrbeasts fandom *knows it. all of it Bullet points as of December 6, 2018: *The brooding coverns' resident tomewriggler *Big name in the Soldier Purrbeasts fandom *Expert LARPer Bronya Ursama Bronya Ursama is a jade-blooded troll with the Virus sign (The Adaptable, Prospit sway, Breath-bound). *President of the the Grubsitter's Club *buddy systems are go *long hair, does care Bullet points as of December 6, 2018: *The mom friend *True neutral *All of her opinions are extremely moderate and inoffensive, just ask anyone she knows Chixie Roixmr Chixie Roixmr is a bronze-blooded troll with the Taurra sign (The Transient, Prospit sway, Mind-bound). *debut album titled "CHIXIE" *blocks all non-praise *self-promotion sickness Bullet points as of December 6, 2018: *Customer service smile always ready *More famous than she realizes *Friends in high places Zebruh Codakk Zebruh Codakk is a indigo-blooded troll with the Sagimino sign (The Penitent, Prospit sway, Doom-bound). *olive girls are so strong... some guys are threatened by that, but he likes it a lot. *self-proclaimed "gutterblood ally" *already in your DMs Bullet points as of December 6, 2018: *All lowbloods are queens *Thinking about getting into music. Not a big deal. Whatever. *All quadrants wide open Azdaja Knelax Azdaja Knelax is a gold-blooded troll with the Gemra sign (The Pilot, Prospit sway, Mind-bound). *you know, the number? the big one, pretty close to 10k? he's... above that amount *PRINCE of ALL MUSTARDBLOODS *good listener Bullet points as of December 6, 2018: *PRINCE OF ALL MUSTARDBLOODS *Power level off the charts *Duel strifers champion two sweeps and counting Konyyl Okimaw Konyyl Okimaw is a olive-blooded troll with the Lepia sign (The Synthesizer, Derse sway, Light-bound). *graphic violence is her passion *spicy kicks *a broad shoulder to cry on Bullet points as of December 6, 2018: *Strong shoulder to cry on *Will assassinate for exposure *She's good at the thrashing, not so much with the planning Who Is This? Karako Pierot is a purple-blooded troll with the Caprira sign (The Unwavering, Prospit sway, Mind-bound). His name was only revealed with the release of Friendsim Volume 14, and until then was only referred to as "Who Is This?". *Seriously, I don't know who this is. Bullet points as of December 6, 2018: *HONK *HONK? *HONK! Marsti Houtek Marsti Houtek is a burgundy-blooded troll with the Arittarius sign (The Astronaut, Derse sway, Void-bound). *didn't choose the scrub life, the scrub life chose her. *practices self-care *bath bombardier Bullet points as of December 6, 2018: *Likes to clean *Doesn't care if you think she's basic. In fact, it may be you who are basic *Esoteric medical knowledge Lanque Bombyx Lanque Bombyx is a jade-blooded troll with the Virsci sign (The Alchemist, Prospit sway, Life-bound). *still has a livechurnal *fang game on point *and of course, he craves eternal life. Bullet points as of December 6, 2018: *Sharp fashion, sharper tongue *Occasional poet *Emotional vampire Remele Namaaq Remele Namaaq is a cerulean-blooded troll with the Scorgo sign (The Crusader, Prospit sway, Space-bound). *pirating your fics *headcanons at the ready *she takes your shit and makes it better Bullet points as of December 6, 2018: *Unauthorized artistic reproductions *Serves a wide range of clientele *Connoisseur of entitlements Gallery TrollCallInitial.png|The initial state of the Troll Call tracker, as of November 11th 2017, with every character except for Tyzias and Zebede in silhouette ArdataCard612.png|An example of a Troll Call tracker entry after the update on December 6th TrollCallBanners.png|Comparison of the Troll Call tracker banners before (top) and after (bottom) the Dec. 6th update. The former is in the New Alternian Alphabet whereas the latter is in English text Observations and Trivia Cards *Numerous discolorations exist in the Troll Call cards: **Mallek and Nihkee both had the same color card for their introduction despite Mallek being a ceruleanblood and Nihkee being an indigoblood. A distinct color for cerulean-bloods and indigos was later introduced. **Stelsa also has a darker shade on their card than the other teal-bloods **Boldir's card has a lighter shade compared to other olive-bloods. Boldir also has horns with a darker shade of red than other trolls. **Konyyl and Azdaja's shared card also uses a brighter shade of yellow/olive compared to the other trolls of the same blood color. ***It's most likely that most, if not all of these discolorations are simply errors, especially considering Boldir was stated to bleed olive blood in her Friendsim route, Nihkee bleeding indigo blood in her Friendsim route, and that Mallek's card was confirmed as an error. *Three pairs of trolls have fused cards: Barzum and Baizli, Folykl and Kuprum, and Konyyl and Azdaja. **Konyyl and Azdaja are the only such pair with different blood colors, making their cards into the only gradient card. **They are also the only such pair to be featured independently in episodes of Friendsim, while the other two pairs share their debuts. *The card for Kuprum and Folykl seemed to follow suit with the Captors' duality theme in many ways, most notably that unlike the other trolls having three bullet points each, they only had two. *The only troll with one bullet point is Karako Pierot. *Lanque's card has only one bordering rectangle in the bullet point area, unlike the normal two. *Remele's card is the only female cerulean-blood troll card that doesn't mention Vriska. Tracker *Marsti's sign was missing in unconfirmed leaks until the Troll Call updates on March 7, 2018. **Her sign is missing on the Troll Call tracker. *On February 14th, Fozzer's image in the tracker was changed to the old leaked one, where he's smiling with no shovel. It was changed back on February 21st. **This may have been foreshadowing to the change in his personality shown in his Friendsim volume. *Lanque is the only troll with their real name to show up on the troll call leaks. Lunar Sway *Up until week 5, there were uniform couples in regards to Lunar Sway (Prospit and Prospit or Derse and Derse). Diemen and Skylla broke this pattern. **Up until week 10, there were mixed couples in regards to Lunar Sway (Prospit and Derse or Derse and Prospit). Elwurd and Galekh broke this pattern. **This pattern was interceded by Vikare and Boldir, who were also a mixed couple in regards to Lunar Sway (Vikare having a sign with a Derse sway and Boldir having a sign with a Prospit sway). Cirava and Tagora brought the uniform couple pattern back subsequently. *Wanshi and Bronya, being a Doom/Breath couple, mirror Barzum and Baizli, who were also a Doom/Breath couple. Wanshi and Bronya were introduced together with another troll of their blood color, as were Barzum and Baizli. Placement *Karako and Marsti were the only trolls to share both a Troll Call debut and Friendsim debut. *Lanque was one of the two last trolls introduced, and was one of the two last trolls to be featured in Friendsim. *Many trolls revealed on the same card have been later revealed to have some sort of relations with one another, such as Polypa and Tegiri's friendship, Bronya's caretaking of Wanshi, and Zebruh's admiration of Chixie. Azdaja and Konyyl were on a stitched together, gradient card, this due to them working together. Trolls *Zebede and Folykl are the only goldbloods who don't have two differently colored eyes. **This is because Zebede doesn't have psionic powers, Folykl has Voidrot. This is also assuming that Cirava's other eye was pink. *All of the goldbloods in the Troll Call have taller inner horns, while the Captors all have taller outer horns. *All other jade-blooded trolls in the Troll Call/Homestuck have two different shaped horns, except for Lanque, whose horns are both the same shape. All jadebloods have horns with a hook of some sort. *Azdaja has three horns, as opposed to the normal four of goldbloods. This is (likely) a reference to the three bars on his sign. Other *Elwurd is the only troll whose name is currently only partially known. The introduction of the then-unnamed Karako produced the second troll with an unknown name, but his name was entirely unknown as opposed to Elwurd, who is merely missing her first name. **Elwurd is the only troll with multiple aliases. Category:Hiveswap concepts Category:Hiveswap characters